twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair Autumn Bennett
A regular human girl who is student by day and zombie hunter slash neighborhood protector by night. Blair is trying to cope with being a dying breed, and trying to get her life back on track since the loss of her brother. Still she remains a little directionless. __TOC__ Abilities Gun Operation Blair was not a cop like her brother, but growing up in rural area of West Virginia, her brother introduced her to the hobby of hunting. From there stemmed the ability and as she grew older, and they relocated to New York City it became a means of self defense. While she does not have military marksman abilities like her brother, she can effectively wield a pistol, rifle, and her favorite gun happens to be a shotgun. Athletic Training Throughout middle school and high school Blair participated in extracurricular sport activities. She participated in track & field as well as cross country, before taking to cheerleading her final years. While in college sports took a bit of a back burner to studies, Blair did not give up keeping herself in shape. This enables her to run quicker and for a longer period of time than most humans before getting fatigued. Due to Cheerleading she has gained a bit of flexibility that allows her a more movement then the normal person, but not to the scale of any trained gymnast or contortionist. Martial Arts Barely considered a skill but women’s self defense course was a good one semester class. Biological Profile Appearance A caucasian female, with long blonde hair with few, overgrown layers and brown eyes, she has a girl next door image. Blair stands at the unimpressive height of five foot, five and a half inches and sitting at one hundred and twenty pounds, with a small hour glass curve to her body. Despite being unassuming in size, she has the figure of a well kept athlete, and her weight stems from a toned body. Typically her hair is worn down, brushed out or if she needs to dress up it is straightened. Her outfits always include a pair of blue jeans, a shirt or tank top that is covered with blue denim jacket. She wears a little make-up to keep some sense of feminity, and never anything drastic or too unnatural in tone. There are no tattos on her skin as her brother noted that's one of the easiest ways a person could be idenitified. Yet her skin on the back of left shoulder forms a jagged scar during the zombie invasion. Around her neck she wears her brother's old military dog tags in honor of his sacrifice. Personal Belongings Glock 9MM A standard police issued gun given to her brother back in 2009. It was taken from the remains of his body after Blair was forced to shoot him to avoid him succumbing completely to the z-virus. 12 Ga. Shotgun Only worn on her when she intended to scout the neighborhood for strange or undead activity. A strap attached allows her to sling it over her shoulder. Tazer Once upon a time this was a weapon that worked to secure safety, and it remains a good non-lethal means to stun intruders. Since it is easy to conceal she tends to keep it on her person at all times. Brother's Dog Tags She wears them proudly around her neck to remember the sacrifice he made to make sure she could live on. Purse A lady’s best friend and the place she keeps a multitude of needed things. Biggest secret it holds is her ammo. It’s a plan black leather back with a long shoulder strap so it can be worn across one’s chest and on the side. Personality Blair has always been a bit of a country girl. Tomboy in childhood, athelete, cheerleader, and gun enthusiast, she was considered pretty normal. A good student she made it to college with a small academic scholarship, Blair was bright. Friendly in nature, she kept a close group of friends but was willingly to open up to others, but hardly out going enough to be the savior of the downtrodden and neglected back then. Now though Blair is an individual who puts her pro-active and driven nature to use. In memory of her brother she works to try and keep the human race same, one street at a time, and one bullet at a time. Of course, being merely human this is a tad brash and many think idiotic, but she refuses to back down from what she believes in. Obviously she has been very deeply affected by her brother's death. The sweet, charming back woods girl still exists during the daylight hours, but when threatened or on the job, she is extremely serious. She does not hate the Metahumans, they can't control what they are, but she is unshakeable in her belief that the human race is being over-shadowed by them and so she dislikes them. With these genetic mutations she fears that most Metahumans find the rest of the race obsolete, though she credits with Magus's with the true desire to wipe out normal humans. Her paranoia is not entirely without justification, after the zombie invasion of 2013, she grew to believe the more evolved species wanted them rooted out. Blair however does not participate in strict human only organizations finding their message one that only intended of getting humans in further trouble. Trying oppose a force with power while spreading a message of hate only serves to divide the country more. Now Zombies and vampires, she really hates them. Having grown up in rural areas of West Virigina, Blair grew up in strong Christian home, with strong moral belief, with a very black and white view of the world. Since 2012 her world and belief system was entirely shattered. As if the shift from country to big city was not a big enough change, she is left conflicted about whether everything she had been taught as a child was mere fiction. However that has not hindered her ability to function in the new world even if everything has been changed. Abandoning her religion to stick to a moral code, she has set her on the path she is on now. To protect those humans that remain from the dangers of this work, humans are a dying breed after all. History Blair Bennett was born in West Virginia, and unlike the rest of her family, she didn’t intend to die there. Raised in the rural part of Logan County she experienced a fairly sheltered life. Along with her brother Logan, five years her senior, she lived what many consider a normal life in America. A member of the Girl Scouts, part of the church youth group, as well as involved in extracurricular sports all the way into high school. Really no parent could have asked for a better daughter. When not involved in organization activities her father took Logan and her out into the woods and taught them how to hunt. Initially it had been desire to just teach Logan, but if Logan went, Blair was going too. Right after high school, her brother went into the military, leaving Blair in her teenage years alone. Easily she made friends with people involved in the scouts and at church, as well as friends at high school, despite her class consisted of only forty people. Just like her brother though she intended to break the cycle of Bennetts staying in West Virginia. Being involved in so many activities and passing as a good student ended up with her earning a scholarship to attended college in New York, where her brother was moving as his service drew to a close. The move to New York was a big shift from being in West Virginia. People in New York City acted far different than from the friendly folks back home. The naïve girl had to wise up and buckle down on her studies to make it. Officially she had decided to complete a nursing major, but eventually fell back to general studies and then to psychology. Not that she found the classes hard but the amount of memorization simply hadn’t been for her. In college she had a few friends, but nowhere near the intimate ones she had left back home in West Virginia, and she had begun regretting leaving. Then 2012 hit. Not only was her entire belief system shaken at its very core, she had to cope with the fact she was one of the few who had not developed any special abilities during this change. When Angels and Demons began appearing she wondered when the end was approaching, yet it strangely never came. Luckily she had Logan looking at for her, and he made sure that both of them were well equipped to handle any situation at hand. Yet it did appear that the world would even get back to a normal state of existence, and what the media did not cover one could see in the streets. While the biblical end of the world had not come as the four horsemen, and Jesus never reappeared, Blair decided the world as she had known it had ended. The reign of humans had ended. While the world collapsed and struggled to reform, Logan and her did her best to survive as the government changed, the economy crashed, and the laws were reworked to help the country cope. From what she had learned her old home had ended up as wasteland after Chicago was nuked, lost to the undead. July of 2013 the invasion of New York occurred. The undead managed to get into the city and their apartment in Harlem ended up right in the path. Logan and Blair fought for their lives to get out of their apartment building alive. Blair during the attack was grabbed and before she could be bitten, her brother physically ripped the beast off her. Tossing her back her shoulder hit a sharp corner, resulting in the gash that created her trade mark scar. Logan managed to kill the zombie, but he was infected, he knew he was. As Blair picked herself up he handed her his gun and forced her to end his life. Taking his dog tags she honors his sacrifice by wearing his memory around. After Logan’s death, Blair dedicated herself to a new cause. While the authorities worked publicly to eliminate the undead threat, Blair took some action into her own hands. The later part of July she started up tracking down what undead she could, making sport of hunting the undead. When the threat in the city was eliminated the HLNA put a foot in the city, Blair was faced with the decision what she ought to do with herself. School seemed hardly important as the world crashed around her and her brother wouldn’t want her to simply mourn. Blair decided to take up helping the people around Harlem where they needed it, taking small jobs to help others, and when they had nothing she took to patrolling the streets for safety. Recently she has started expanding her business outward, wanting to help those humans in need. She takes two kinds of payment: cash or ammunition. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans